Artic
by Waylee
Summary: Jack and Gwen have to go to the Artic to find out whats killed people but they use more then a jumper for keeping warm!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I don't own any of this... oh well!**

**Enjoy and Review Please!**

"Gwen, Gwen, come on hurry up will you!" Jack yelled to Gwen as she struggled with her bag along the departure lounge.

"Al right Jack!" Gwen yelled back but mumbled "thanks for all the help there!"

Gwen and Jack were heading for a plane that was to take them to a scientific centre in the Artic circle, the government needed Torchwood's help. "That's bloody right!" Jack had said when he had received the news, "Torchwood is the daddy!" he ended with a hearty laugh.

They were going there to find out what had killed the team of scientists that were out there already. Gwen was not at all thrilled to be going to investigate such a thing but with Rhys gone, Owen and Tosh dead and Ianto honeymooning, there wasn't anyone else. She was concerned about being alone with Jack for so long, in the year since Tosh and Owen had died, they had become much closer, spending most of their time together. If there was nothing to do in the hub they went out together or watched films and talked in the hub. Gwen had moved closer to the hub when Rhys had left her, it was only 2 minutes from the hub and Jack had set up and alarm in her apartment that sounded when there was rift activity. This worked in Jack's favour as it meant he could spend time there and be notified when he was needed in the hub. He was delighted as it meant he could keep his eye on the 2 most important things in his life. His hub and his Gwen.

But Gwen had always been able to go home and tell Jack she would see him in the morning, which she had done when things had become too raw between them. Gwen didn't want to fall for Jack, well she knew it was too late for that but she wanted him to want her, need her not just use her to get over his pain. Gwen knew Jack blamed him self for the death of Tosh and Owen and hadn't taken it so well when Iatno had announced his engagement. But Gwen knew if she didn't go with him he would have gone alone and she could've stand that. "When had life become so confusing," she thought.

"His Gwen" Jack thought as he stared out of the window on the plane, he didn't like flying much but he couldn't really let Gwen know that as he was supposed to have been in the RAF! His mind was swirling around thoughts of spending time with Gwen on a lab in the Artic. No escape for either of them.

After what seemed like forever Gwen was settled in her seat and the plane had levelled out at a high altitude.

"Jack, what do you think we will find when we get there?"

"Dunno, probably just some mad scientists with cabin fever!" Jack replied seeming a little distant.

"Are you okay?" Gwen questioned Jack looking directly at him.

Jack just looked straight ahead not wanting to make eye contact with her "yeah, just tired." Jack replied almost instantly realising his mistake, no way was Gwen going to buy that!

"Tired Jack? You Tired?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

With this Jack turned to her, knowing he had to cover his mistake but as his mind worked it worked only devilish magic. "Yes Gwen, Captain Jack Harkeness does occasionally get tired. Jack answered in a voice like he was a lord.

"Oh" Gwen said defeated. "You want to get some sleep then?" Gwen asked opening her book.

"I guess that might be an idea" Jack replied getting comfortable.

After a few minutes Jacks head lolled on to Gwen's shoulder. Gwen moved slightly so she was more comfortable and then continued with her book. After a while Gwen too had joined Jack in his slumber her head now nestled in to his shoulder and him holding her protectively.

Jack had used tiredness as a cover but it had turned out that for the first time in several years he had been able to fall asleep and in to a dream free slumber.

Jack awoke to find Gwen in his arms and the air hostess had noticed he was awake.

"Coffee?" she whispered

"2 please" Jack whispered back not to wake Gwen.

The air hostess returned moments later with 2 coffee's and placed them over Gwen on to Jack's table. As she leaned over Jack got an eyeful down the lady's top. She stood up and winked at him, turned and walked away.

Jack instantly felt a pang of guilt in his stomach as he remember Gwen in his arms. He stroked her face gently and whispered "Gwen"

She stirred slightly "muhum" was the only sound from Gwen.

He waited for a moment and then yelled "BRACE BRACE" and Gwen shot up and screamed. Jack burst out laughing.

"Coffee?" Jack asked Gwen as she realized that they were not about to die.

Gwen took the coffee and pulled Jack a dirty look as she did so.

"that had better be your last prank Jack Harkeness" Gwen warned.

"awwwww" Jack moaned laughing slightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was ripping round them as they arrived at the base. They hurried inside shaking the snow off them selves.

The warm of the cabin was welcoming but then out of the darkness a dog ran towards Jack, growling and snarling it jumped for him but he managed to wrestle it to the ground and Gwen sedated it.

Since Owen had gone Gwen had learned to fill in as medic at times and Ianto had become a wizz on the computers in torchwood. Owen and Tosh had left instructional DVD's for them to learn from.

Jack Gwen worked on the dog to find out what had caused it to be so angry. After a few hours of working they settled on that the dog had bubonic plague.

Gwen was now doing some work on the dog's blood samples and Jack was making them more coffee.

"Jack... you had better come and see this" Gwen announced over the hum of the generator.

Jack looked in to the microscope and saw a tiny creature in the blood.

"Oh no!" Jack announced,

"What do you know what it is?"

"Yes, I have seen this before. It is an alien that feeds of hormones in humans blood. It makes them so angry that they can turn to murder. That seems to be what happened here." Jack told Gwen with slight fear in his voice.

"How is it spread?" Gwen asked Jack.

"its a tiny worm that gets in to the body any way it can" Jack replied pouring his coffee down the sink as Gwen had just drained the last from hers.

"Oh" Gwen said as she realized.

"Its okay Gwen, I know the antidote and we need to check for symptoms, then we need to search the place and look for survivors" Jack informed her, Gwen starting to look worried.

"okay..." Gwen replied and followed Jack as he went in search of somewhere safe for them to spend the night.

He found a room used by one of the scientists. They entered and pressed a few buttons on his arm. "All safe". He said in to the room and Gwen followed him in.

"Okay now about looking for these symptoms..." Gwen trailed off.

"Ah yeah, okay right well what happens is that the worm thing makes it's way through your skin and rests in your shoulders where it can get the most of the hormone."

"Ewww" Gwen said with a look of horror on her face.

Gwen turned around and began to take some layers off till she was wearing just a t shirt.

"That's going to have to come off too Miss Cooper" Jack replied in a low tone.

No one had called her Miss cooper in a long time, she had stuck with Williams for a while but she had told Jack how she hated it and how she would start using her maiden name soon.

Gwen didn't reply she just reached up and took her t shirt over her head and held it in her hand for a second before dropping it to the floor.

She had not turned to face Jack whilst doing this and Jack found it very sexy.

He imagined Gwen stripping for him, in the hub, in his room. He suddenly shook the thoughts from his head and continued towards Gwen.

"I just have to feel your skin, if its there Ill talk you though how to get rid of it."

"Okay, go ahead Jack" Gwen sighed.

"Don't worry" Jack reassured her as his hands touched her skin.

Gwen felt her stomach yearn for him, how she had missed his touch, they hadn't allowed them selves to touch like this at all since Owen and Tosh, from fear of using each other to stem the pain they felt. Instead they had to settle for each others company.

Jack massaged her skin on Gwens shoulders and she let out an involuntary moan. Jack smirked knowing Gwen was enjoying forbidden pleasure.

"you will need to check me now Gwen" Jacks voice broke the silence.

"Was there anything there?" Gwen questioned worryingly

"No your... Perfect" Jack replied looking deeply in to her eyes "Just perfect" Jack finished.

Jack turned around and pulled off his jumper and long sleeve t shirt and finally his t shirt. It was nippy in the room and his muscles twitched in the coolness.

Gwen just starred.

"Okay Gwen just feel the skin like your rubbing a bad muscle" Jack instructed her.

Gwen stepped forward inhaling his scent as she did so, she reached out and grasped Jacks shoulder muscles and began to squeeze.

"How will I know its there?" she asked

"you just will Jack said" in a tone more husky then he had expected.

Gwen continued to massage his shoulders enjoying the feeling of his skin under her hands.

Jack's head lolled back and he groaned. "That feels sooo good" Jacks voice pored huskily again.

This only fuelled Gwen on more her hands tracing over his neck and shoulders, she drew a nail down his back and he shuddered. Her hands found his waist and waist band and came to rest there. She then circled her arms around and placed her head on his back. "All clear" Gwen breathed just more then a whisper.

Jack turned round but was still in Gwen's embrace. She wasn't looking at him. He touched her chin and tilted it up towards him, he stared at her, he reached around her and pressed some buttons on his writs and music began to play. He pulled Gwen in close. "Shall we dance?"

Gwen nodded and they began to slow dance in the centre of the room. Gwen's hands traced small circles on Jacks back and Jack's hands gently removed the clasp on Gwen's Bra. As he did so he looked in to her eyes to make sure that she was okay with it.

Her bra dropped to the floor and Jack moved in for a kiss, her mouth found his and they began to kiss hungerly. Jacks body was pressed close to Gwen's, he reached his hand up and cupped her breast rubbing gentle circles over it with his thumb. This caused Gwen to moan slightly louder then before.

Jack turned and led them to the bed. He laid Gwen gently on to the covers and then joined her on top of them, her back was on the bed, he was on his side over the top of her slightly.

He traced a line from her lips down her body with the pad of his finger and reached the waist band of her trousers, he tugged roughly at the buttons and in one swift move they were off and on the floor. This was when Gwen noticed that Jack was down to his boxer shorts too. But before she could talk Jack's mouth was fighting for access to Gwen's, his tong probing hers.

She gave in and his tong danced with hers, her core was throbbing. Jack broke free causing Gwen to whimper, her lips wanted him back.

"I've wanted this for so long Gwen, I have been a royal twat, just ignoring the signs" Jack said.

Gwen was confused at first but she knew what he meant and she knew it wasn't just his fault. Gwen couldn't reply in words so she pulled him in for another kiss.

Jack was on top of her now, his erection pressing in to her, his boxers the only barrier between them, Gwen reached down and pushed his boxers down to his knees, Jack helped them the rest of the way.

He looked deeply in to her eyes, his member hovering just above her, her body crying out for him to enter her. "I need you Gwen, I have for so long" Jack told her. Again Gwen did not reply but she grasped his hips and pulled them towards her. Jack understood and he thrusted in to her deeply.

Gwen moaned with pleasure and slight pain, he was big, much bigger then Rhys.

In and out he thrusted slowly, painfully slowly. Gwen wanted it, she wanted this, she needed him.

Jack plunged in to her, deeper and deeper harder and faster, their breaths coming faster and faster. Jack could feel his heart pumping he was so close.

Gwen whimpered, he knew she was close now and so he retuned his focus and began to feel her breast with his hand he cupped it and squeezed it gently, Gwen moaned again. "Jack.... God Jack..." Gwen moaned. He knew this was it, with his last ounce of energy he plunged deep in to her again and she screamed his name over and over, her fingers dug in to his skin and he gasped as the pain drove him over the edge, they came together calling out each others names and gasping for air. They collapsed back and settled, Jack pulled Gwen in to his arms as he lay on his back and stroked her hair from her face.

"Gwen I, I think, Gwen I think I love you" Jack blurted out.

Gwen turned to Jack "I know I love you Jack, I have for a long time."

a tear rolled down Jack's cheek and Gwen wiped it away with her thumb.

"Oh Jack" Gwen purred as she pulled him in closer, "its okay, shhh"

xxxxxx


End file.
